


Before dawn

by agualegia



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agualegia/pseuds/agualegia
Summary: 楊泰隆：我沒有你這種做虧本生意的兒子！





	Before dawn

「這下真的虧大了。」

楊泰隆停下擦拭的手，嚴肅地端詳抱著與他身高同高的花瓶的兒子，不勝唏噓。

 

甚麼虧大了？

楊威利想問，口中吐出的卻是無聲的文字。他的父親放下手中的青銅獅子，解釋中帶著遺憾的語氣。

「就算一百好了，我和你母親加起來的總和還不到一人份，本來還期望你繼承的，結果你更出息，連平均的三分之一都不到！」

血本無歸啊，用錢滾錢的名人搖頭。

 

楊威利靜靜地看著父親，他的臉和回憶中並無二致，看似漫不經心卻又格外鮮活。事故發生後他只拿到一只小小的盒子，沒有可供瞻仰的遺容，自然不存在那些傳說中會留下的心理陰影。

但說不遺憾是騙人的。

話說回來，他為什麼會在這裡？

 

「想學歷史也沒學成。」

楊泰隆把青銅製的獅子小心翼翼放到一旁，撈起只有半個成人高的小小身軀坐在自己的臂彎裡。「老說總會有辦法的，結果呢？甚麼不好偏偏去當軍人。免費的事物最貴，不是早就告訴過你了嗎？虧你還把那些書讀得爛熟。」他念叨著走出房間，一切的擺設猶如舊日時光；楊看見他的玩具箱整整齊齊放在角落，木蓋上滿是灰塵，缺了一隻的俄羅斯套娃和反覆翻閱過的童話書擺在桌上。

缺的那一隻到哪裡去了？他試著回憶，但腦海裡毫無相關的影像。左腿因為久坐而有些發麻，他試著挪動角度，讓腦袋擱在寬闊的肩膀上。楊泰隆仍在繼續說著，楊從沒想過他的父親會有如此多話的時候。

 

「美術品是假的又有甚麼關係？美不美和真偽無關，再說你要是早早把那個萬曆五彩賣了也就不用煩惱這些事了。」

這絕對是狡辯。

「真假沒你想像中的那麼重要。」像聽到他的心聲似的，楊泰隆繼續。「那些崇拜你和敵視你的人才不在意真正的楊威利是甚麼，他們只想有個可以憑依的虛像──別懷疑，我知道那些蠢蛋媒體把你的照片修成甚麼樣子。」

 

父子倆走進駕駛艙。寬闊的強化玻璃窗外是幽深的黑暗，無數星辰越過人類難以想像的遙遠距離來到眼前。楊曾好奇每一顆星星的名字，卻從未想過伸出手去攫取。他的父親彎下腰把他放在椅子上，向來舒展的眉頭難得糾結。

「救國的英雄、亡國的敗將，不過是一群不想負責任的人把無理的期望加在選中的犧牲品的身上。」純黑色的眼睛注視著和自己如出一轍的瞳孔。「你為什麼不走呢。」

 

你說的倒簡單。楊想抗議，但他仍然被迫緘默。

而且我這不是沒走成嗎。

 

「真要離開的話方法多得很吧。」他的父親揉了揉兒子有些長的黑髮，青少年長開的身體兼具柔韌與修長，褪去稚氣的臉上有著不服的表情。楊泰隆聳聳肩。「你說想為後世留下和平……但你看。」

船艦經過璀璨的星河，各色光芒匯流成為一曲華美的無聲合唱，難以測量的高溫火焰在恆星表面張狂地舞動。兩人看著相同的方向，出神而專注。

「多少人讚美星辰，以它們為座標制定方向，然後像我這樣的人才能自由來去。」楊泰隆指著那些來自遙遠彼方的色彩。「然而這對星星來說又有甚麼呢？人類以它們為名作出甚麼事，自顧自把故事安到它們身上，又和它們有甚麼相關？」

星星只是燃燒而已。

就算甚麼都不做，最終一切都會重複循環。

 

他仰頭看著站直身體的父親，一半的身軀在陰影裡晦暗未明。他們父子的對話向來都是有來有往，永不止息的好奇心從來都能得到父親的支持，從來沒有像這樣單方面訴說的時候，彷彿一只不斷鼓動的風箱努力想煽起火焰。

──他的父親在生氣。

 

但這又有甚麼值得動怒的？

 

楊想起亞麻色頭髮的孩子，想起那個下雪天他拖著等身高的行李箱按下銀橋街24號的門鈴；他想起戰死的好友、意氣相投的學長學弟、因為那一面之緣全心全意為他的妻子、桀驁不遜卻又總是護他周全的部下，還有好多好多將性命交給他，至死也不動搖的人們。

他了解那些未出口的話，因為他在無數個無法入眠的夜晚裡反覆質問過自己。放任自流也許會更好一些，從頭再來也不算是壞事。

──可他放不下啊。

不敢相信世間有恆久的存在，但在此時此刻確實存在的人們，他真的想為他們做些甚麼。幸福嗎？不完全是，但也遠不到絕望的痛苦。在不斷重複的鬥爭、殺戮、謊言背後總有一些美好的東西留存下來；不明顯，要拐過好多個彎也許還退一兩步，但確實一點一點的往光亮的地方走去。

他由衷希望現在的自己能為未來的人們留下一些戰爭以外的東西。

 

楊疑惑地看著自己的父親重重嘆了一口氣。

「你啊，明明機靈得很，有時候又固執的要命。」楊泰隆搖頭。「這和未來無關，你就沒想過為什麼你會出現在這裡嗎？」

 

──很冷。

很沉重，而且非常黑暗。

 

楊站起身，驚訝地發現自己已經可以直視男人的眼睛。他身上穿著同盟的軍服，是從沒有機會給父親看過的身姿。左腿一抽一抽疼痛著，象牙白的長褲被染成了暗紅色。那段被迷霧所遮蔽的記憶終於散去，現實感像重槌一樣擊倒了他。

對了，他們在伊謝爾倫和帝國作戰……皇帝希望停戰會談……瑞達二號上的人們……

暗殺。

 

「……我死了嗎？」嘶啞的聲音從他口中溜出。

「還不是時候，兒子。」楊泰隆重重拍了下他的肩膀。「雖然我覺得你再不對自己上點心，很快就要真的死了。」

血本無歸啊。他又強調了一次，別和其他人說你是商人的兒子。

楊突然覺得有點滑稽。

 

──我又不是自己想死的。

「……我會努力長命百歲。」

算了，他心想，整個人飄飄然的。他剛經歷一場慘烈的暗殺，在和自己死去的父親說話。對方明明說過兒子是免費的，卻異常在意一家三口都沒活過人類壽命平均值這件事。

也太斤斤計較了吧。

 

「其實嚴格來說你也要負責。」他半是玩笑半是埋怨地說。「要是你沒有在那個時候死去，也許我的人生也就平凡無奇的的過去了吧。」

又或者他會被徵兵，無聲無息地死在宇宙之中。

誰知道呢。

「嗯，說得對，這點可別和你爸學習。」楊泰隆倒是承認得爽快。「我可是被你母親念到耳朵快長繭了。」

 

他的心頭一動。

就像久遠以前的夏日歌謠，在某個意料之外的冬季陽光下自收音機中流瀉而出。

「母親她……」

「她一直在，但還不是時候。」他的父親再一次揉了揉他的頭髮，眼神終於柔和下來。「等到真正屬於你的時機到來，我們再重逢吧。」

你該走了。

 

周圍的空間開始風化崩塌，還原成細小的粒子消散，連同男人逐漸模糊的面容一起。楊向前一步，伸出手想去觸碰父親的殘影，卻意外地投入一個熟悉的懷抱。

陽光、剛曬乾的柔軟衣物、低聲輕哼的搖籃曲，還有非常溫暖的雙手。

楊覺得喉頭哽住了。他對這個女人並沒有多少清晰的記憶，但不阻礙他認出她來，源於根植於心的天性。

最後的音節和不知從哪裡傳來的呼喚重疊，他閉上眼，讓意識沉入黑暗中，覺得非常安全。

 

*

 

再次醒來時他看見雪白的天花板，室內的光線亮得他頭痛。他再次閉上眼睛，努力感知著周遭的一切。

 

……至少沒少條手或腿。

他不無慶幸地想著，又有點想苦笑。以他現在的肉搏水平，少條手或腿又有甚麼差別呢？

 

床墊傳來一陣微弱的顫動，他艱難地轉過頭，看見一頭亞麻色的短髮埋在手臂中。呼吸聲非常輕淺，像是害怕改變這房中的任何事物。

他試著動了動手指，手腕，然後是上臂，為出乎意料的靈活度而感動。楊伸出手，輕輕地在養子的頭上拍了一下。

 

瞬間清醒的尤里安愣愣的看著甦醒的養父，絲毫不敢眨眼，直到面頰上一陣冰涼。他抬手撫上自己的臉，摸到滿手的眼淚。楊黑色的眼睛中有著愧疚與安撫，疲倦但又明亮，像是黑夜裡安靜燃燒的篝火。

他握住楊有些冰涼的手，放聲大哭起來。


End file.
